Monkey Sub
is a tower from Bloons TD 5 Mobile that was introduced on Friday, November 22, 2013 in the 2.3 Christmas update and on Bloons TD Battles on Friday, May 16th in the 1.8 update. It is unlocked from the Christmas gift (Popping 250,000 Bloons), along with 2 maps. This tower is a good starting tower since it's powerful and it is also cheap. On Wednesday, July 22nd, 2015, The Monkey Sub has been released on the Flash version of Bloons TD 5 with a new appearance and different artwork. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Gallery 1st row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 1 Upgrades. 2nd row sub.PNG|Monkey Sub Path 2 Upgrades. IMG 0262-1-.png|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu. File:Monkey_Sub.jpg|Picture of the Monkey Sub in the Towers Menu in BTD Battles Mobile. File:BMC_Monkey_Sub.jpg|Monkey Sub in Bloons Monkey City Mobile. subrescue.jpg|Monkey sub rescue mission BMCM. Monkey Sub BTD5.jpg|Monkey Sub in BTD5 Flash MONKEY SUB ON WEB!!!.jpg|Advertisement for Monkey Sub on web Trivia *First Strike Capability is the first and currently only ability to be able to pop a whole ZOMG in one shot. **Currently, this tower is unquestionably the strongest, albeit under the proper cirumstances, tower in the game as a whole due to this activated ability. **This is however debatable, as the TOTMG can pop many ZOMGs. This is better for 1 ZOMG and the TOTMG is better for multiple. ** Furthermore, if multiple MOAB-class bloons are closely grouped together, the ability will destroy one, but deal splash damage to the others, so 5 subs, each with the ability on round 85 of Impoppable difficulty will not help. ** For example, when you have 5 MOABs close together and activate First Strike Capability, it destroys all the MOABs instead of one. *If a bloon is poppable by another tower, it can be popped by the sub, with the upgrade Advanced Intel. This means that, only like unto the Spike Factory and Ninja Monkey, it can pop Camo Bloons without either having an innate ability, by being in the range of a 0,2 or higher Monkey Village, or having an upgrade that says so. *This tower is one of the most powerful towers in terms of power/price. *It does not do significant damage to high numbers of MOAB class bloons without the help of First Strike Capability. *This is one of the two towers where Camo Bloon detection for the tower itself is the a third tier upgrade, the other being the Mortar Tower. *This is the second tower that can be placed in water, the first one being the Monkey Buccaneer. *Interestingly enough, the Advanced Intel ability works on Heli Pilots, meaning that if you have a Heli Pilot and a Monkey Sub with advanced intel, it could shoot anywhere, the only requisite to be filled being if the heli pilot can fire on the bloon in question. *Ever since it was released for mobile versions of Bloons TD Battles, it has become an extremely popular tower to use in gameplay, probably due to the Ballistic Missile and Bloontonium Reactor Upgrades. *A bunch of 2/3 Monkey Subs can withstand many ceramics. *As of August 18, 2014, the Airburst Darts upgrade now costs $800. (Bloons TD Battles Mobile only) * An 1/1 or 2/2 Monkey Sub has an appearance that combined 1/0 and 0/1 or 2/0 and 0/2 together. * A Monkey Sub with an Advanced Intel upgrade works well with a Village with Bigger beacons as the range of the sub will be as well the range of the village. * In BMC Mobile, there is a special mission where the player recieves four 1/1 Subs and a 2/4 Sub, which is endangered, but can be used in gameplay by repairing it for $8000 ** However, the mission is impossible without the Endangered Sub repaired in time, since a ZOMG will appear on Round 15 along with other bloons. If repaired in time, the player must use the ability at the very start of the round, because the ZOMG will appear first. If not activated at the right time, the missile will fly all over the screen and will cause the player to lose the mission. * There is a striking resemblance of the captain of the sub looking like the commander of the Warhammer 40,000 tank, once one gets the barbed darts upgrade it even looks like the captain wants to get close so they can hit them with their dart. * Monkey Sub seems to hit bloons within the range of a Monkey Farmer, even if it is Pro or not. * In BTD5 flash, a glitch with the bloontonium reactor is possible: build and upgrade to 4-x 2 monkey subs, then submerge one of them, you see that is not doing anything special, but with submerging the other bloononium reactor, will make the green radiation waves converge to the first bloontonium reactor, making them twice powerful, but the second bloontonium reactor cannot attack when submerged. it can also be done with more bloontonium reactors. * If under the influence of a x/2 or a x/3 Monkey Village, The Ballistic Missles do not affect Camo Bloons only if in the range of a tower. This glitch is also occured in BTD5 on web. Category:Monkey Sub Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Additions Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile